spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
South Park: The Fractured But Whole
South Park: The Fractured But Whole is a role-playing video game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the sequel to South Park: The Stick of Truth and it is based on the animated television series South Park. The series and the game share the same creator/writer - Trey Parker. The game was released worldwide on October 17, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Players who ordered the game on or before January 1, 2018 received a free copy of South Park: The Stick of Truth. South Park: The Fractured but Whole picks up where South Park: The Stick of Truth ended, as well as an episode of South Park the television series tying the two games together, this episode is known as Franchise Prequel. Overview South Park: The Fractured But Whole takes place in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. As the game begins, The Coon is at a table in the Coon Lair where he and friends are dressed as super heroes. The Coon has planned out the group's film franchise and is explaining it to the group. Arguments ensue and the the group is split in two. One group becomes Coon and Friends while the now opposing group calls themselves Freedom Pals, led by Mysterion. The Freedom Pals demand their own franchise and a 'civil war' between the two superhero group begins. The Coon's Opening Story: "What has become of this city? There used to be laws, justice. Not anymore. Crime is out of control - cats are missing and townspeople are being victimized. We were supposed to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Now superheroes are torn apart by political differences. We are two sides, at war, but war isn't going to save our city. Time travel is my only hope now. Myths tell of ancient times, when a new king united a kingdom, torn apart by a powerful stick. There is no time to waste. I have to go back, change the present if I can, and find this cat, and in doing so perhaps I can change what has happened...to all of us." The Coon has traveled back to 'Ancient Zaron' in 627 A.D. The King's soldiers are in a war (the children are role-playing in the street) and their side is losing. The King (player The New Kid) is missing and has apparently left the battle to sit on the throne (Toilet). The King is called outside to protect his soldiers. After the fight, Coon shows up and claims to be from the future. He has returned to the past to fix the future and the children agree to play as superheroes. New Kid finds the Coon Lair and is given a superhero backstory by Coon. Coon sends New Kid out to find clues to locate a missing cat. Combat Overview South Park: The Fractured But Whole uses a turn-based combat system. The player can start a fight by punching the enemy. Attacking an enemy first grants Combat Advantage, giving the player the first turn. When combat starts, the floor area becomes a grid. The turn order is displayed in a timeline at the bottom right corner of the screen. Players can move their character and buddies in specified areas marked by blue. Different abilities affect different areas of the combat grid. The diagram under a power's icon allows the player to view the ability's range. Pressing the control for the ability will show the affected areas of the grid. Players can end their turn or cancel an ability by using the appropriate control. Combat automatically ends when either the player's team or opposing enemies are defeated. The player will choose one of three classes at the beginning of the game. Brutalist, Blaster or Speedster. Additional classes can be unlocked during gameplay. Downloadable Content Game Over If all the party members die in battle or if the New Kid misses certain QTEs and dies from hazards, the game over will play with a bloody “You’re Dead” label and a demonic voice saying, “You’re Dead”. If waiting until the screen goes black, fake credits will roll with the song “It’s a Long Road” playing in the background. After death, the player is given two choices either to restart to last checkpoint or quit to main menu. (Hint: Do not play with the Cube of Ultimate Destruction too much in the Coon’s lair. If the player keeps knocking it around too much, the stool it’s sitting on will break and the glass will shatter and the Cube will explode, killing everybody (Another possible way to get game over). Trivia *This is the first ''South Park ''game to be developed by Ubisoft. *This is the first ''South Park ''game to have actual DLCs. *This game shows that Stan and Wendy did get back together after the gender wars in Season 20, as evident by their constant flirting if they are both selected as allies. *This is the second game in the franchise to be canon to the series after South Park: The Stick of Truth. *This is currently the longest South Park game. *Cartman is unplayable after the main story, likely due to the havoc he caused. He was later included after the patch update. Media Images South Park TFBH - screenshot the-plan-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot pc-principal-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot mysterion-sodosopa-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot human-kite-pov-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot do-i-get-a-movie-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot civil-war-mysterion-side-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot civil-war-coon-side-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot chaos-and-randy-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot call-girl-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - human-kite-kyle-too-front-face.jpg South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg South Park TFBH - coonNfriends-assemble.jpg South Park TFBH - chaos-n-cronies.jpg Official Videos South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Official_Launch_Trailer_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Accolades_Official_Trailer_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_–_How_to_Build_a_Super_Squad_Ubiblog_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Superhero_Secret_Identities_Official_Trailer_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Choose_Your_Side_–_Join_Freedom_Pals_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_E3_2017_Gameplay_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Gameplay_Showcase_with_Trey_and_Matt_–_E3_2016 References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole